Stats
The following is a description of player stats in Secret of Evermore. HP HP is the character's vitality. The Boy begins the game with 21 HP and the Dog with 27, and they each gain 9 HP when they level up. When the Dog's HP becomes zero, it is unable to sniff for ingredients, dash, or attack enemies, but it can still move and be controlled by the player. Visually, when the Dog has zero HP, it will stop and lay down when not in motion. When the Boy's HP becomes zero, unless Pixie Dust or Regenerate are in effect, the game ends. The game refers to hit points in many cases as energy. Consumables are often said to restore energy, by many NPCs. The fishmonger at Nobilia Marketplace also tells the player eating a fish would restore their energy. Level The boy or dog's level, increases by gaining experience points. When level increases, all stats gain a little buff. The boy needs less experience than the dog to levelup. The maximum level is 99. The table below displays the experience values needed for each level: Exp Table Notes The average of the experience value needed for the boy and the value of the next level, results in the value needed for the dog. Boy Lv 7 (1291) + Boy Lv 8 (2083) = Dog Lv 7 (1687) × 2. Formula: (B7 + B8)/2 = D7. Note that this is only true from level 4 and onward and that the formula may sometimes be off by a very tiny negligible amount (under 3 exp). This is possibly due to rounding. The experience required for the next level increases by 40 to 65 (Lv 4+). On average it increases by 51 (boy). For the dog this value is only 0.34 higher. The dog needs 118,994 experience more than the boy to get to level 99 (due to how the formula works). The dog needs a bit more experience than the boy on average to levelup. With equal experience on both characters, the boy or dog will never be more than one level up apart. The dog starts off needing 75% more experience than the boy at level 1. This percentage decreases with every level, eventually becoming 1.6% at level 99. After reaching level 40, the dog may at times level up twice due to a bug. But you will have to gain a lot more experience to get him to the next level. So in the end the total amount of exp needed is the same. After reaching level 99, it is no longer possible to gain any more expererience as this is the maximum level cap. Interestingly, the maximum HP the boy can reach is 957; the maximum HP the dog can reach is 963. Leveling System In rare occasions, the player may underflow the value of 'experience needed'. This happens when the player gains 'too much' experience in 1 kill. When the player defeats Thraxx (or a claw at level 1, they will gain enough experience to reach level 5 (or 4). However, due to how the leveling system works, the player or dog may only advance a maximum of 1 level per kill. Because of this, the experience needed becomes negative, creating an underflow. As a result, it will state that the player needs: (2^32 - (killed unit exp - next level needed exp)) experience. This will be a huge number (but is in reality a small negative number). Go here for more info on this specific enemy. Logically this would mean that the player would practically never gain another level, since the exp needed is so high. But this is not the case, the levelup system will keep granting a level each time the player kills an enemy (since the player still has enough exp to reach that level), until the player no longer has enough experience. At this point, the experience needed value will display its normal expected amount (and will no longer be underflowed). 4,294,967,296 or 2^32 is the maximum value for a 32-bit unsigned integer in computing. Thraxx, her claws, Magmar (Omnitopia) and Carltron's Robot, are the only enemies which can be killed in a realistic situation to cause this underflow. Some reports claim the experience is not received upon their defeat. This may happen if the player is underleveled enough to the point where the player would normally gain 2 levels or more from the experience gain. Because the player can only gain a maximum of 1 level per kill, as a side effect, this may sometimes result in the player not receiving any experience at all. This happens oftenly when defeating Magmar (Omnitopia). Experience The boy and the dog gain a fixed and equal amount of experience when an enemy is killed. Experience cannot be looted from a chest or be given randomly as a reward from an NPC. It is only granted when an enemy is killed. The experienced gained is not split amongst the amount of characters are on screen/are in play. The boy or dog do not get more experience if they are playing alone currently (when the boy is looking for his dog or vice versa). Experience is only gained by the characters that have their HP and energy box displayed. Because of this reason, if the boy is playing alone, the dog is not gaining any experience the boy is getting. In a normal playthrough, the boy will likely have more experience than the dog, because the boy oftenly has to continue alone. This results in the player losing 50% of the total experience that could be gained (as the dog gets no exp). It is possible for the dog to be played alone if the player wants to (to make both character's exp equal). This is done by using the character splitting mechanic. Read more here. Attack Determines the physical damage done by the player or dog's attacks. Damage range against a 0 DEF enemy is 3/4 Attack to 5/4 Attack, rounded up. Note that when using the Bazooka, its damage cannot be increased/decreased in any way. It is predetermined by ammo attack value. Attack can be increased in 5 ways; - Weapons are acquired throughout the game (List of Weapons) and provide increasingly stronger attack values. Also, although it does not provide a visible increase to your attack, charging up your weapon to level 2 will double it, and level 3 will quadruple it. - Charms can be acquired that raise attack like the Sun Stone and Silver Sheath. The latter is, due to a glitch, always active however (even if not owned). - Alchemy formula Atlas can be used to raise attack. The dog cannot be targeted. - By leveling up. Every level grants 2 extra attack for the player and 4 for the dog. - When in Omnitopia, the dog in toaster form is granted an extra 80 attack. Defense Determines the reduction of physical damage taken from enemy attacks. 1/4 of Defense is subtracted from the enemy's Attack, before determining damage range (effectively making the damage cut about 3/16 to 5/16 of Defense at most), to help determine damage taken. Defense can be increased in 5 ways; - Armor can be bought/found throughout the game (List of Armor) and provides increasingly stronger defense values, this is the main way of raising defense. - Charms can be acquired that raise defense like the Staff of Life and Armor Polish. - Alchemy formula Defend can be used to raise defenses and does so formidably at a decent alchemy level. Although Shield halves damage taken, it does not directly increase defenses. - By leveling up. Every level grants 1 extra defense for the player and 6 for the dog. - When in Omnitopia, the dog in toaster form is granted an extra 250 defense. Barrier and Aura will render the targets invulnerable, making all enemies ignore them. Shield will halve all physical damage. Magic Def Determines the reduction of damage taken from enemy alchemy spells. Damage is multiplied by (64 - Magic Def) / 64 for spells against the player, and instead subtracted by Magic Def for spells against enemies. The player has a base magic defense of 4, the dog has 3. This stat can only be increased in two ways; Acquiring the Wizard's Coin, which adds 7 Magic defense for the player and 5 for the dog. And by leveling up, adding 1 per level. Barrier and Aura will negate any magic damage. Reflect will divert any spells cast onto the target, back at their caster. Shield will halve all magical damage. Evade % Determines likelihood of evading physical attacks. At level 1, the base Evade % of the boy is 36,5. For the dog this is 41. Evade % can be increased in 3 ways; - By leveling up. Every level grants the boy or the dog an extra 0.5%. - The alchemy formula Speed adds Evade %, depending on its level. - The Thug's Cloak charm adds 2.5%. The Ruby Heart lowers the Hit % of enemies, which indirectly increases your Evade %. - The game also has a mechanic where an enemy has -30 Hit % when attacking the character that is currently not controlled by the player, which also indirectly increases your Evade %. ---- Notes The -30 Hit % attribute is only applicable to these enemies (in chronological order): Skelesnail, Frippo, Tar Skull, Salabog and the Claws of Thraxx and Coleoptera. For advanced players, it could be worthwile to quickly switch character control if the player is in a situation where they are not able to not get hit by an enemy from the list above, usually in tight paths or small rooms with multiple enemies like the Bugmuck or Swamp. It is possible to evade while performing a charged attack on an enemy that is attacking at the same time. When this happens, the same charged attack is performed again (or the charge can be kept if the attack button is held down whilst evading). Thus, having a high evasion could effectively allow you to chain multiple charged attacks, increasing your DPS. Hit % Determines likelihood of landing physical attacks on enemies. At level 1, the base Hit % of the boy is 33. For the dog this is 35,5. Hit % can be increased in 3 ways; - By leveling up. Every level grants the player or the dog an extra 0.5%. - The alchemy formula Speed adds Hit %, depending on its level. - The Jade Disk charm adds 3%. Category:Gameplay